


Post Break-up Sex

by Zombiesamurai23



Series: Alternate Lives of Stardew [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesamurai23/pseuds/Zombiesamurai23
Summary: An AU within Sick Love where Krieg finds himself rebounding with an unlikely friend, will it turn into something more.
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Alternate Lives of Stardew [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/924816
Kudos: 53





	Post Break-up Sex

Post Break-up Sex

“Oh my god!” Shane screams out, laying on his back on my bed. Here I am on top of him pounding away in him at like 10 pm at night.

\--------------------------------------------------

It’s crazy it led to this, earlier we were at a grid ball game he invited me to.

“Goal!” Shane shouts at the top of his lungs.

The crowd goes wild as the Tunnlers score a winning goal, in excitement Shane hugs me in joy, then puts his lips on mine.

Just as fast as he kisses me, he pulls away embarrassed.

“Oh!” He walks a little away from me with his back turned.

“Um…sorry…I got carried away there.” He blames it on the beers, but I know that’s bullshit. He tries to blather on again, but I silence him with a kiss. Now we are locked lips, in front of sports game, ignoring everyone around us.

We kiss for about maybe 3 minutes, by the time we come back to reality Shane is a blushing mess, very out of character to him. It felt weird kissing him for the first time, it’s funny that I’ve never made out with anyone else with a 5-o clock shadow. It tickled my face during kissing making me smile with our lips still together.

Shane tries to return to watching the game, but his eyes constantly go back in forth from me to the field. At some point I grab his hand to get his attention.

“Hey, come with me real quick.” I smirk as I drag him along into the inside of the stadium, going passed the food stands and towards the restroom. We rush into a bathroom stall and he takes initiative and grabs my face kissing me opened mouth, sucking my tongue. It doesn’t even take a millisecond for me to get rock hard from rush of this daze, lust filled wash of relief. I move my hands down from holding his waist to grab his ass with one hand, he lets out a suppressed moan on my lips.

Having enough of waiting, Shane grabs me through my jeans making me leave the kiss and groan and give him a heated smirk to give a subtle challenge of what he wants to risk doing anything in this dirty public restroom. He definitely couldn’t give a shit about rules cause he wasted no time and started undoing my belt.

I suddenly find the older man moving to get on his knees, dragging my pants all the way down to my ankles and getting an eyeful of my dick. I couldn’t tell if he was trying to get used to seeing for the first time or making sure he could handle it. Regardless, he shakes off his nerves and grabs my length and gives a soft pump.

“Mmmm” I let out a light hum like satisfied moan, I was glad he seemed to know what he was doing, before this I kept wondering Shane’s deal as he started talking with him sober and normal. He never mentioned a girlfriend or whatever, but right now all he was focused on was the slightly red-haired covered cock.

Ending his teasing, he slowly put my dick slowly in his mouth bit by bit. Suck in a small breath at the sensation. He sucks steadily and pumps the back of it with his hand simultaneously. I knew I wouldn’t last forever but I hoped I wouldn’t cum in 30 seconds like my ex ball n chain.

After 2-3 minutes, I felt the familiar heat bubbling in my stomach, my hand having a firm grip on his dark brown hair. He had fit quite a bit of my dick in his mouth. Fun fact, I’m blessed with a higher than average inches of dick. Back in high school, my ex-girlfriend and I used measuring tape to see how long and thick it was. A solid 8, I’m definitely a lucky one no matter what the fortune teller tells me every morning.

“Dude…I’m going to…” I’m trying to let him know I’m getting ready to finish but not too loud in case someone’s nearby. He looks up at me and continues signaling its ok to finish in his mouth. That cues me and I let go, biting my hand a bit to suppress my voice. He swallows as much as he can, slightly chocking a bit. My jizz peeking out of his mouth on the part of my dick sticking out of it. Finishing up he raises himself up, cleaning up his face with some tissue and I pull my pants up and zip them and fasten my belt back.

“You think the games over?” I laugh a little watching him finish making himself presentable.

“What game.” He giggles back. Totally different guy than before, never thought this would happen.

Soon we leave the bathroom, luckily no one was in there while we had our little secret fun. The game finished up after the Tunnlers won almost flawlessly causing Shane to jump up and down in the shower of victory. What a victorious day it was.

\----------------------------------------------------

So, as we returned back from the game on the bus ride home, Shane took a nap on my shoulder for the most of it. Once we arrived at the bus stop, we stood at the small dirt road linking to both my farm and town.

“That was a great game…thanks for coming with me...” The night definitely wasn’t over.

“Hey…you wanna head over my place? It’s super late, man. Marnie and your niece are probably sleeping so why wake them up sneaking into through the door.” A bathroom BJ doesn’t finish me off, well not literally but you get the point.

“Oh…sure, ok.” We head on over down the path side by side. I suddenly feel his hand brush against mine, asking to hold it so somehow, we had started holding hands. I’m not complaining but underneath the rugged, late 20s-30-year-old, old jacket wearing man was a big romantic softy just like Harvey. Not an unhappy discovery for once.

We enter my house, turn on the lights and Shane stops a moment and lets go of my hand to look around at my humble home.

“Way bigger than my little room at Marnie’s.” I can’t tell if he’s just being nice or he actually is pleased by my place. “You get this all to yourself.”

“Yep, dear ol’ grandpa left me this little place in his will. Had to expand a little to feel less cramp and get a kitchen. Maybe I’ll do some more once I make a little more gold in the future.”

“Bigger than this? I can’t imagine how better this can be, its already pretty nice.”

“Robin says I can add 2 new levels. A 2nd floor and basement for a wine cellar. But after I finished renovating the community center, I spent a lot of my income.”

“Oh man I had no idea. Well thanks for using it to help the town.”

“But didn’t I make you lose a job. I’m sorry, man.”

“Are you kidding? I hated working for Joja, the hours sucked, the boss was a creepy asshole and it was so boring. I’m already interviewing for new jobs anyway.”

“Oh, great…” It remained silent after that until I looked back at into Shane’s eyes for a second then I grabbed his face with my hand and kissed him hard.

“You’re really good at that.” He breathes out with a laugh.

“Thanks…so…what do you want to do?” As much as I wanted to just fuck the shit out of him right here, I should be patient. Last time I tried to coax Harvey into this I got dumped.

“What do you mean?” He looked puzzled at my statement.

“You know…we messed around at the game and stuff…do you want to…go further.”

“Yes…I mean…I…” He wasn’t sure so this may be the end of the line.

“What’s wrong? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to but…”

“But what?”

“…I’ve never…been with a dude before…until you it was all girls. I didn’t even think about dudes until you.” I had a feeling. “I don’t know if I’m gay or bi or if its just you…”

“Labels are bullshit really. I usually just say I’m bi to make it easy for people to get it. I fucked guys and girls since high school.”

“Ok…but also”

“Hmm?”

“What about, Harvey? I heard something went down with you guys but…”

“We aren’t together anymore. He can’t tell me who I can fuck.” I pull Shane to me by grabbing him by his rear and kiss him again roughly.

“Ok…so we are doing this…woo ok…” He hasn’t been this nervous since he was in the hospital.

“It’s alright. We can go as slow as you want.” I gotta hold back the horny demon inside and be a romantic, gushy dude like in soft core porn.

“So…how do we…should I blow you again first? Who does what…”

“You don’t have to blow me again, I’m good to go. But if you want I can do you.”

“Ok, but in terms of the actual…” I kiss him again, this time longer and sticking my tongue in.

“Well for one, I’m a top, I’ve only bottomed once or twice, but I prefer being the pitcher. You good with that?”

“That’s fine, cool.”

“But I’ll go slow…which I definitely have to…I’m out of lube.”

“…I think I can handle it…”

“Alright.” With that I surprise him by lifting him up a bit and bringing him into my bedroom and laying him across my bed.

“How did you…farming has made you jacked, man. Harvey is missing out.”

“Eh, it’s like fucking a twig. I was afraid to hurt him sometimes.” I’m out of my shirt and got my pants and underwear off, standing naked in front of him in the lit room. He’s taking the view in, looking all over me. My body has bits of red hair throughout, but I’m not a caveman.

“Hey, I’m not gonna be the only naked one tonight, buddy.” I break the distance between us and strip him out of his garments, letting me see what’s beneath those casual clothes. Not as hairy as me, average body, average dick that’s probably 6 ½ or 7 inches. Not bad. Now with access, I trail kisses on his body going from his neck all the way down to just above his hard stick. He makes some hard-throaty noises at my little kisses and runs his hand through my hair. He seems to question if I will touch him there or not. I did say I would.

I move my hand back and forth around his length making him shake and quiver. I’m not gonna do this all night, just gonna get the engine roaring. I remove my hand when he seems close to finishing and smirk as I hover above him.

“Can’t have you finish just yet.” He looked disappointed at first but then nodded his head. I ran my hand down his thigh, licking my lips,

“I’ve been wanting to do the for a while.”

“Really, since when.”

“Drinking at the lake…”

“We just met.”

“I wanted to fuck a random guy drinking beer near a lake. The only difference now is that sexy drunk lake guy has a nice personality too.” His faced was flushed red again.

“Wow.”

“I forgot to ask…shit…do you want to use a condom?”

“Huh?”

“I mean you know, if you want to be super safe.”

“Oh, I forgot about that.”

“I don’t have any STDs, but some people want to just in case or they don’t want to have jizz in them.”

“…I trust you. You fucked a doctor.” We burst out laughing.

“Man, I should of fucked you right there on that dock.” I run my hand gently on his face and kiss him softly.

“That’d be some night.” Now it was showtime.

“You ready?”

“…Yeah…should we change positions…should I bend over or…” I laugh, gay sex stereotypes.

“Anal doesn’t need to be done doggy style. I figured we could do it missionary so you can be relaxed.” Gotta take this step by step just like Harvey but with a hotter dude. “So we good?”

“Yeah.” I move hand down rubbing his cock and balls a bit before stopping right at his hole.

“Now just breathe, don’t tighten up…” I slowly sink my finger in, he makes a sucked in breath, closing his eyes and making a concentrated face. I move my finger in and out slowly at first then a bit faster.

“How’s that feel?”

“A little pain, but kinda good.”

“Ok…” I add another finger making him suck in another breath but slowly go with the rhythm of my fingers. This goes on for a bit, before he speaks up.

“Now are gonna…I think I’m good to go…”

“Alright.” He bravely anticipates the plunge and lays back on one of my pillows and waits. I rub my dick a bit feeling it reveling to go and I spit in my hand and rub it on my cock one last time.

“Alright here we go, babe.” I slowly enter the tip of my dick in him and he tries to breathe slowly, wide eyed and red. Once the tip is in I look him the eyes to continue, he nods to me and I remove the head and push it back in, making him make a quiet noise in his throat, a cross between probably pleasure and pain. I do this for some time to get him to open up more, he is still heaving breaths in and out from the sensation, I hoped he was started to feel good.

“Oh my…” That sounds like a good thing. I’m burying more little by little, rocking back and forth in him, giving him kisses and caresses every now then. For me it feels pretty good, me and Harvey hadn’t had sex for like a month and a half even before we broke up. It was nice to break my dry spell and get some sweet action with new hot older dude.

As we flow into each other, he lets me go a bit faster, its feel good for us both. It gets to the point wear I’m almost pounding hard into him, thankfully with not too much pain on his head, well from how he looks…and sounds.

“Oh my God!” He has a little precum on the tip of his dick, he may be getting close, he’s lasting longer than Harv for sure. It seems like we’ve been fucking for a good five minutes, the slow start added to the time. I’m feeling close too, grabbing his hips as I go in and out.

“Shit.” Heat is building once again in my stomach. He’s grabbing my neck, pulling me close to him, I’m now pretty much laying on top of him, pretty intimate and I like it.

“I cant…Dude I’m gonna”

“I know me too…” Just as I say it, it crashes against me like a hard wave. I’m filling him to the brim with my cum.

“AHHHHHH” He cums hard at the feeling of me finishing in him. That was fucking awesome.

Shane’s got his hands holding me close around my back, I lift my head up and kiss him in this loving position. I feel everything, I’m still inside, so warm, I feel so whole. Once he catches his breath, he looks up at me weakly and smiles.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?” I’m half away looking down at him, still buried in him.

“Is it too early to say the L word” This blew the fuck outta my mind.

“Fuck…you know what…I fuckin love you…definitely not too early.” For once it's real. Quite a day.

“I love you too.”

This is not a rebound anymore. It’s a new beginning.


End file.
